Gabriel's special wake-up call
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Cas finds out very quickly that it isn't a good idea to call his big brother for help...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_  
_Oh Gosh i have absolutely no idea where that idea came from.  
I would say personal experience *grumble*.  
Please don't expect much from me, because i wrote this last night when i couldn't sleep and it took me only 30 minutes._

_Warning: Uhm...silliness?_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;)._

**_Gabriel's special wake-up call_**

Weekend.

The time in the week a human was happy the most.

They had some free time, were able to use this time for the things that they found very little time during the week and most important of all:

They could finally sleep as long as they want!

At least the Winchester brothers had thought about this this weekend, as they had decided to finally take two days off. There were no cases for them at the moment and even the angels and the demons were quiet since a while and thus the boys finally got their well-deserved rest.

All but one...

Castiel stood helpless before the beds of the two brothers.

His eyebrows were knitted together and focused he stared from Dean to Sam and from Sam back to Dean.

He, as an angel, didn't need any sleep.

But humans saw the whole thing quite different.

They needed sleep to replenish their energy reserves.

And Sam and Dean needed very much of it, after all they had been through.

But the angel was getting bored, because he had actually not very much to do and he didn't want to go to his brothers. He grimaced alone at the mere thought of those grouches.

No, he wanted to spend this day with the Winchesters, only he didn't know how he could move the two humans to be awake and stand up.

He didn't have much experience with something like this. How could he? He knew not even the feeling of being tired.

And before something would go wrong, he decided to ask an angel, who had far more experience with humans than he had, and so he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Well, little brother, you need my help again?"

Castiel winced and turned around.

He certainly had not expected the arrival of his big brother that fast.

Gabriel gave him a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest and approached the younger angel.

"What can I do for you Cassie?"

"Hello Gabriel, nice that you're here. I want to ask you a little favor."

The grin of the Trickster widened.

"What is it this time Cas?"

"You see Sam and Dean?"

The Archangel glanced past his shoulder and looked at the still slumbering humans who had not even noticed the presence of the two angels.

"What about them?"

"I want to wake them up, but I don't know how."

"Are you serious?"

"Well... yes. I'm serious."

Gabriel chuckled and slapped his little brother on the shoulder and his eyes began to twinkle ominously.

"And let me guess: It should be a gentle method?"

"Yes, I don't want to scare them. That's why I wanted to ask you."

Maybe Castiel would have better asked another angel to wake the two brothers, because the ever-widening grin on Gabriel's face certainly promised nothing good.

"You've asked exactly the right angel for that Cas. Don't worry. I get the two to wake up faster than you might think."

"Really? And how will you do that?"

The Trickster responded by snapping his fingers and the next moment he held something in his hand, what Cas had never seen before.

"What is it?" He wanted to know immediately, as he eyed the strange thing.

"That, my dear brother, will ensure that Dean and Sam are awake in no time. Just trust me. This will work for sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Gabriel's grin was nasty and immediately everything went very quickly.

He held the strange thing (which was in the eyes of a human a Vuvuzela) to his lips and blew as hard as he could.

The reaction was priceless, because Sam and Dean woke up at the same time, screaming, and with a loud thud they hit the floor just a little later.

"Gabriel! What did you do? I said you should wake them gently!"

But Gabriel only grinned, threw the Vuvuzela in his brother's hands and said goodbye with a wink and only seconds later he was gone with a wing beat.

Dean was the first who found back to his voice.

His heart was beating so much in his chest as he had just run a marathon and his brother didn't seem to fare better, as he heaved himself back on the bed.

"Shit! Castiel? Are you fucking kidding us?!"

The eyes of the angel widened as Dean glared at him and Sam also gave him a dark look.

"That was you? Are you crazy? It's weekend and we want to sleep and you wake us with this thing?"

"B-but, I…that wasn't me..."

"Sure thing, you have the Vuvuzela still in your hands!" Dean snapped and he was quickly on his feet.

Sam did the same and as soon as the brothers pounced on the totally perplexed angel, who could not fight back the moment he fell to the floor, Dean and Sam hovering about him who gave him ferocious grins, he knew that he would never ask his big brother Gabriel for help again.

The next time he would just let the brothers sleep in peace and he would looking for another activity to fight his boredom...

**_The End_**

**_(I leave the ending to your imagination)_**


End file.
